The fox within the 100
by Redfern19
Summary: Everyone knew his crime. He had been there the longest. Some saw him as a hero some as a criminal. But everyone feared his name he is the first of the 100. He is Number 1
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer - I own neither the 100 or Naruto**_

_**Chapter 1**_

He could not remember the last time he had set foot outside the four walls that currently surrounded him. He had forgotten what everything outside the room. The walls that surrounded him were originally a dark grey metal. But in the time he had been there to occupy his boredom he had took to strengthening his body the walls were covered in dry blood from the times he started to punch and abuse his body against them.

He had golden blonde hair and his eyes were a brilliant sapphire eyes. His face was oval shaped and had three lines on each cheek that had been present all of his life.

He was currently sat in the middle of his cell his eyes closed legs crossed with his hands resting on his knees. he had been sat there for almost 2 hours now. He found that doing this was relaxing and passed the time for him.

BANG

his eyes snapped open. Light had just poured into his room as he winced away from the unusual sensation that was now on his skin.

"Get up now" a gruff voice reached his ears as his eyes slowly started to adjust to the light. He lowly stood to his feet he was finally on his feet when someone grabbed his hand and slapped something on his wrist. Acting on his instincts he spun around a punched the culprit in the face. The figure dropped to the floor in pain clutching his face in pain. The prisoner forgot about about the other guards that were occupying the cell. The prisoner was slammed against the wall.

"oofff!" the prisoner cried out as he was slammed against the wall while some other people dragged the the man clutching his face in pain with blood now covering hi and the floor from where his nose was broken.

"I said we should of wore helmets with this kid. I mean look at the walls. I said that this kid was a psycho I had to guard his cell for a month he would never stop punching the walls." on Man said to the others as the struggled to hold the younger boy against the wall.

"okay men let go of Naruto now we need to explain to him what is happening don't we ?" a commanding female voice. The Men hearing the voice let go of the prisoner now identified as Naruto let go of him and stood to attention. This gave Naruto a clear look at the who invaded his cell. They were the guards that over watched the prison. The women who had commanded them to stop was a a women in her thirties she had tan skin, brown eyes and brown hair that went just below her shoulders.

This was Abigail Griffin a doctor that Naruto used to know very well. As the two met eyes shed sent Naruto a sad smile which he responded by scowling at her. This caused her eyes to slightly water and for her to frown slightly.

" So is it time for to finally be executed? He asked indifferent to the way it sounded to the people. " your a bit early i don't turn eighteen until tomorrow."

The way he spoke and how indifferent about whether he died or not made Abigail tear up. She wondered what happened to the young boy that she used to know.

"No Naruto your not being executed you and 99 others are being sent to Earth to see if it is okay for us to go back and live there. This is going to be an amazing opportunity for all of you." she sounded excited for him and all the others.

"so your using us to buy everyone else some time then? Are we like the sacrifice so everyone else can survive?" He asked with venom lacing every word.

"No your not just sacrifices this is a second chance for you and everyone else. yes there is a risk going down but it is worth it. Can you not see how great this opportunity is for you ?" Abby tried pleading with him.

"Not like I have a choice is there so come on lets go, I wanna go get this over with now." He said as he started walking towards the exit of his cell and following the guards that were escorting him to his destination. Abby just stood there with a frown on her face as a lone tear went down her cheek.

As Naruto was walking he saw all the other prisoners being dragged out of their cells. However when people saw him everyone stood there in silence and watched. The guards and the delinquents stopped what ever they were doing and just stared at him as he walked along the walkway flanked by four guards. Naruto however once he realized everyone was watching him his eyes locked forward and never left the way he was looking.

He had been walking for almost 20 minutes when he finally reached the which was apparently his destination. The huge metal doors opened and he walked in without a word.

"So you have a name then. All the guards just refer to you as prisoner 1." A guard said to him as he was escorted through what seemed to be some type of hanger. " This 100 plan has been in planning for a while now that where the guards got prisoner 1 from because you were the first of the 100 to be sent to prison. I think your name has actually been forgotten by the civilians and they call you number 1 now as well.

As the guards was talking Naruto stayed emotionless he was not going to let the guards get some kind of reaction from him. He just carried on walking to the only ship in the hanger. It looked like some kind of pod and not an actual ship. When he finally reached it the doors opened and he walked in leaving the guard outside. He carried on walking through the ship past seats that were lined up. Some of which were already occupied. As he walked past one seat his eyes widened at who it was. It was a Girl with pale skin blonde hair and what he knew was blue eyes.

She had a heart shaped face and was considered beautiful by many boys. she was currently asleep in her chair. This caused Naruto to look at her puzzled as to why she was here and how she became a prisoner in the first place. He carried on walking until he found a lone chair in the corner of the ship which he sat in. It took another 20 minutes until the ships eats were finally filled.

As the ship was filled the sound of chatter began to get louder as more people started to sit down. They were clearly excited for what was about tho happen to them and how much that this journey would change their lives.

Several screens around the ship suddenly turned on revealing a man in his forties that had dark skin and short black hair. Many people on the ship recognized him and their eyes narrowed at him. " Hear me now you have been given a second chance and as your chancellor it is my hope you see this as not just a chance for yourself but for everyone indeed mankind. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there and if the survival odds were better we would have sent others we have sent you as your crime have made you ... expendable."

As he said this many narrowed their eyes again and someone shouted " Captain dickwell" Causing many people to laugh. however it must have been a prerecording as the screen carried on " if you succeed your records will be wiped clean. Your location has been chosen carefully. Before the last war Mount weather was a military base built within the mountain and was stocked with enough the supplies for three hundred people for up to two years."

The chancellor was interrupted again as many people started shouting and cheering for someone who had gotten out of their seat and started floating about. Naruto recognized the boy and smiled at his actions the two used to be good friends before he went to prison. He seemed to be talking to be talking to the blonde girl Naruto had recognized earlier.

Naruto heard the blonde girl start to shout at two other people who tried to copy the floating boys actions. " you two stay seated if you want to live." however she was ignored. As they finally got their belt off the parachute was launched causing the now three floating boys to be thrown against the wall and slump to the floor. Sparks started to fly as people began to panic and start screaming.

As the ship began to descend everyone was panicking apart from Naruto as he just sat there in silence and waited.

He felt the ship stop as he realized they must have landed the mechanics of the ship started to fade out as well and the lights shut of everyone was sat in silence for a while as they tried to gain their composure. Someone decided to point out the obvious and shouted out that the mechanics had stopped."

People then decided to start undoing their belts and and getting out their seats. the blonde girl rushed to three fallen boys to check if they were alright.

" Hey the doors out are on the lower level." And with that people began to scramble towards them with the blonde girl started shouting that they couldn't just open the doors. Naruto just calmly pushed through people and waited for his turn to go down the ladder.

" Okay just back it up guys." He heard someone shout from below. Thank god someone was taking charge he thought.

"Stop!" he hear the blonde girl shout. " The air could be toxic."

"if the air is toxic we are all dead anyway." The voice said back.

" Bellamy?" Another female voice shouted she started to push through the crowd as people started whispering something about floors to each t reach to boy who was about to open the doors to let everyone out.

"God look how big you are." Blake said to the girl as they both embraced in a hug. Everyone was silent as the two hugged.

" what the hell are you wearing a guards uniform ?" she questioned as they broke apart.

" I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. someones got to keep an eye on you." Blake replied.

" where's your wristband?" The blonde girl inquired suspiciously

" Do you mind I haven't seen my brother in a year." she other female retorted

Someone in the crowd started to shout about how no one has a brother. Which was true as it was illegal to have more than one child on the ark.

"Wit she is Octavia Blake the one who was hidden under the floors" someone else shouted out. As that was said Octavia went to lunge at that person. But Bellamy pulled her back.

" Give them something else too remember you by. Be the first one to set foot on Earth." He said to her making her smile. However people heard and started shouting their protest. Some tried to run forward and stop her.

" Stop It!" A booming voice sounded over the chaos all eyes were now on Naruto as it was he who shouted. "Sh will be the one to set foot on earth first or you deal with me." Now everyone was whispering about him as they all recognized who he was. His crime was famous on the Ark and everyone knew and feared his name slightly.

" That's him that's number one" one person whispered.

" I thought they executed him?" One person questioned

" I cant believe he is here." Another said

"He's hot " One girl said as people around her stared at her as she turned sheepish.

The crowd parted ways to let him past as he started to walk toward Bellamy and and Octavia. The blonde girl stared at him wide eyes as he eyes began to water slightly at the sight of him. Octavia and Bellamy were shocked that he was helping them and were stood there in shock.

" Well get on with it." Naruto said snapping the pair out of their trance.

" Thank you" Bellamy said as he pressed the button opening the doors for Octavia. She looked at Naruto and nodded her appreciation. She then turned towards the door as it opened and the light began leaking through making the 100 wince because of the light.

Tentatively Octavia walked out each step felt heavy to her and her eyes were wide at what she was seeing. Finally she stepped of the bridge between the ship and the ground. Everyone was watching her as she stood there after what seemed like hours she raised her arms into the air and screamed

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it and that and if anyone knows a way i can improve it will be a help to me and i am looking for someone to Beta my story if they would like to so message me if you can find anything wrong with my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer - i do not own Naruto or The 100 they belong to their respective owner.**_

Chapter 2 

As soon those words left her mouth, it was a mad dash for the rest of the 100 to finally feel the grass, to feel the home of their species. People were screaming with joy as they ran around on the Earths surface. Many of them were simply running around trying to take in the sights that were now available to them that wasn't metal walls and machines. Many others were jumping around and hugging anyone they could see.

Naruto just slowly walked off the bridge with his hands behind his head a small smile on his lips. He had to admit that the beauty of the Earth was the nicest thing he had ever seen but then he had not seen a lot as he spent a lot of time in a cell. As he walked he was unaware of the eyes that were on him. There were three main people who were watching him thinking of a way to how they could use him apart from one who wanted to just talk to him.

" Naruto!" A voice called to him. He turned to where the voice came from and when he saw who it was his eyes narrowed slightly. It was the blonde girl that he recognized on the ship.

"Not now Clarke." He said to her with tone that said he was almost indifferent to her. Hurt flashed through her eyes as he said this.

"But please i just want to talk." she begged her eyes tearing up as she tried to plead with him.

"I just don't want to hear it so please leave." He said with his face softening at the memories that this girl had just brought back to him.

As she walked off Naruto went off to search the surroundings looking for something to do. While he was off searching Clarke wiped away her tears and she vowed to get to talk to Naruto soon. She then decided that she would make sure that all the delinquents went and got the supplies that were going to be needed. She needed time to think and keep her mind off the hurt that just occurred through Naruto's dismissal.

It was around twenty minutes later and Naruto was sat in a tree just by the space-pod. He saw Clarke by the ramp of the pod with maps spread across the hard surface. She was looking for a way to make it to Mount Weather as he heard from her tha the Pod had been dropped on the wrong side of the Mountain. He could see that she had been planning the best route to take but was interrupted by by Wells the same boy she was sat next to on their descent to Earth.

They had been talking about how Clarke knew how to route plan a skill she learned from her father. They had been interrupted by a boy Naruto knew was called Jasper. He somehow had gained confidence and decided to flirt with Clarke. At which Wells went into some kind of mood which to Naruto looked like a wolf trying to protect his territory. This made Naruto laugh to himself as he knew Clarke would never date him.

Wells grabbed hold of Jasper's collar and pushed him back. Making Jasper stumble backwards with a look of shock on his face as he did not expect Wells to react like this, as he was only joking. Naruto looked amused at this as he knew Wells was trying to make himself seem like he was Clarke's knight in shining armour.

"Hands off him he is with us!" A voice called out, Naruto looked away from Wells and Jasper to see a group of nine boys approach the one who called out was the person walking in front who was obviously the leader. His eyes never left Wells as he stared him down almost challenging him to answer back.

However Wells held up his hands in surrender as he became intimidated by the group of boys that looked like they were going to beat the hell out of him.

"Relax we are just trying to find out where we are." Wells said trying to diffuse the situation. Meanwhile Naruto sat up in his watching the scene that was unfolding beneath him.

"We are on the ground." Bellamy interrupted."isn't that good enough for you?"

"We need to find Mount Weather... You heard my Fathers message that has to be our first priority." Wells said to him as more people began listening to the commotion that was occurring.

"Screw your father!" Octavia shouted at Wells What you think because your father was chancellor your in charge ... You and little princess?"

"Do you think we care who is in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather not because the chancellor said so but because the longer we wait the hungrier we will get and the harder this will be. How long do you think we will last without those supplies? We are looking at a 20 mile trek okay ? So if we want to get there before dark we need to leave now." Clarke implored to all the others trying to get them to calm down and work together to survive.

"I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the work for once." Bellamy argued with some bitterness in his tone when he said privileged.

"YEAH!" Several onlookers shouted.

" Your not listening we all need to go!" Wells tried to plead. As he said that he was grabbed from behind and pushed by the same boy who lead the group earlier.

" Look at this everybody Chancellor of Earth." The boy taunted making people laugh.

" You think this is funny?" Wells retorted. The boy responded by tripping him to the ground. Clarke tried to run forward to his aid but was restrained by one of the boy's gang members from earlier.

"No but that was." The thug teased from above Wells. Wells got back to his feet but with an obvious limp and got into a fighting stance along with the thug who jerked forward making Wells flinch. As the two were about to engage in a fist fight a figure jumped between them. He obviously jumped from the space pod from the way he landed.

"Kids got one leg." Wells' savior said " How about you wait until it is a fair fight." The to thug and savior squared off with each other waiting for the other to back down.

" What are you going to do I mean there is two of you and nine of us ?" The thug said referencing the two as in the savior and Wells and the nine were him and his gang. As he said that the rest of his gang began advancing on the two some cracking their knuckles as they went. Wells and his savior looked worried at this. Many onlookers watched in anticipation for the fight.

Naruto decided that it was time for him to intervene. He jumped out off his branch landing a meter in front of the gang leader.

" I would not do that if I was you" Naruto said looking straight into the eyes of the leader. The boy visibly tensed as he looked into Naruto's cold, indifferent eyes. Many people were shocked at his appearance and began whispering about him. The gang immediately backed off. As Naruto turned to stare at the other jumper he held his stoic face as they looked at each other until their faces broke out into smiles and they tackled each other into a man hug laughing.

Naruto pulled away from the hug to get a better look at his once best friend. He had light brown hair that went down to reach his chin it was in a messy style. His eyes were a dark brown. Hi whole appearance made him look like a typical handsome bad boy.

"Its been too long how long were you locked up for?" Finn asked.

"too long." Naruto replied with a sad smile. The way these two were acting sparked more whispers and murmurs between the delinquents.

"Hey heroes rescue me next." Octavia called with a flirtatious look on her face as she eyed the two. While this was happening Clarke was helping Wells gain his balance and hobble over to the ramp of the space pod to sit down on.

"You cant come with me now." She said to him as he kept trying to get her to relent and let him go with her to get the supplies.

"So when we leaving?" Finn called over to them as he volunteered himself to go on the expedition.

" You can't carry supplies for 100 people between two people." Wells sighed as if it was the most simplest thing ever. With that Finn turned to the two nearest people and grabbed both by the collar. One turned out to be Jasper and the other Was a boy of Asian descent with dark brown hair that reached below his ears. He had been at Jasper's side the whole time.

"There you go that's five." he said with a happy smile.

"Who's the fifth I only count four." Wells said to him looking at him like he is an idiot.

"Naruto is the fifth"Finn replied with a big grin at Wells for proving him wrong. Naruto had already guessed he was the fifth member and just stayed silent.

" Make it six i'm coming along as well." Octavia said as she joined to group after she argued with Bellamy with about going along.

With that the six members that ow made up the expedition team left. They walked through the woods in pairs. The two girls at the back, Jasper and his sidekick a few meters ahead and Naruto and Finn up front who were laughing and joking with each other in an attempt to catch up.

After a while the paired lines had broken apart . Finn had put a purple flower in Octavia's hair as an attempt to flirt with her. It ended abruptly When the Asian boy who was called Monty said the flowers name 'poison' schumack' This mad her whip her hair around trying to get rid of the flower. With Finn looking sheepish and Naruto laughing at his friend. The plant however was medicinal and just had an unfortunate name.

Jasper also explained that Monty's family owned the arks herb garden and he knew all about the different plants.

"Hey guys will you try to keep up." Clarke called as the five other members were starting to fall behind. She wanted to make sure that they made it to the supplies in time so that they could survive longer on the planet.

"Come on Clarke how do you block all this out?" Finn asked as it completely baffled him that after almost one hundred years of their species living in space that none of this excited her. He wanted her to run around and enjoy herself to see a huge smile on her beautiful face. After she said her piece she carried o walking leaving everyone standing there with their mouths open.

" Its simple I wonder why we have not seen any animals. Maybe there are none. Maybe we have already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty though, now come on." She explained trying to make sure that even though they were back on Earth after a hundred years that it was now a dangerous place.

The group carried on marching through the overgrown forest. As they were walking through each person looked around the forest marveling at the beauty of the Earth. They were glad that they were finally back on Earth and they loved it. One moment they were in a prison cell and now they were on a planet and free.

"Okay I got to know why did you two get arrested?" Finn asked the pair of best friends. Who were walking just behind him messing around together.

"Well medicinal plants are not the only plants in the garden if you know what I mean?" Monty said cryptically.

"Yeah and someone forgot to replace what we took." Jasper added looking annoyed at Monty.

"Look I said I was sorry like a thousand times." Monty replied looking annoyed at having to keep repeating himself.

" So you idiots made drugs?" Naruto said looking amused at the two.

" No not drugs... pick me ups I like to think of them as." Jasper replied not as intimidated by the famous criminal before him. " What about you what did you get arrested for?" Jasper asked looking at Octavia.

" Being born." she replied as if it was a normal thing. leaving the boys speechless as she walked away. She rushed ahead to meet Clarke who was crouching down looking at something. The rest of them soon joined the girls in looking at the sight.

" No animals ehh ?" Finn asked Clarke as they all looked at a deer that was grazing in the middle of a patch of grass. Each teenager was stunned at it. This was the first animal they had ever seen. On the ark no one had seen an animal as they were seen as a waste of life support.

However Finn got bored of looking and wanted to get closer he tried to edge forward to get a closer look Unluckily he stepped on a twig. The twig snapped causing the deer to look straight at them. However what shocked them was that the deer was deformed. Not a small abnormality but a second head growing on the first one. The area was red and looked almost like it was bubbling. When it caught sight of them it pranced away.

The teenagers stood their in shock for a while. They had begun to realize that the Earth had indeed changed a lot and things were going to be different.

"That ...wa ...was Awesome !" Naruto cheered punching the air. Everyone just looked at him almost in his declaration.

"What it was. How many times can you say you have seen something with two heads?" Naruto defended himself rubbing the back of his head looking kind of sheepish at his declaration.

Once the rest of the group had gotten over the shock of the two headed deer, and Naruto's declaration of awesome. They carried on through the forest in search of finding supplies. One thing had been had been nagging at Finn's mind throughout the journey.

"Why now ?" why have they sent us down to Earth now?" Finn finally asked to the whole of the group.

"Who cares i mean I woke up rotting in a cell now I'm spinning in a forest." Octavia voiced er opinion while grabbing hold of a tree and spinning around it with a happy smile on her face.

"Maybe the found an old weather satellite or something like that" Monty said trying to say his piece on the matter and apply some sort of logic to it.

"It was not a satellite, the ark is dying." Clarke said simply making everyone apart from Naruto look at her. " With the current population level there is almost three months of life support left maybe four now that we are gone." She carried on ignoring the shocked looks of everyone.

"Is that the secret they locked you up to keep? In solitary why they floated your old man?" Finn fired off his questions to try and get his answers.

" My Father was the one who discovered the flaw he thought that everyone deserved to know. The council disagreed my mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a were going to go public anyway when Wells..." Clarke left iy hanging like she did not like talking about what Wells did.

"What turned in your old man?" Finn guessed.

"Anyway the guards showed up before we could. That why we were sent today. That's why we were sent today. If we all die at least they brought themselves more time." Clarke explained eager to move on from the subject of her father.

" There going to kill more people aren't they?" Monty asked with a panicked tone in his voice as he began to worry for the other people on the Ark.

"Who says they have not already?My reason for being locked up is not so different from Clarke's. The council will do anything to stay in power." Naruto said darkly as all emotions left his face and he carried on walking leaving the group behind.

"Good after what they did to me I say we blow more up." Octavia said trying to make the mood slightly more happy as she carried on walking trying to catch up with Naruto.

"You don't mean that!" Jasper called after slightly disturbed that she wanted people to die.

" We have to warn people!" Finn said to Clarke as he realized how many innocent people that were possibly going to be killed.

"That's exactly what Father said" Clarke replied with a sad smile.

Naruto was walking in front of the rest of the group thinking of the day he was thrown into his cell to keep one of the council's many secrets. His fist had been clenching for a while now as his anger started to rise slowly at the thought of the council. He almost didn't notice Octavia run past him towards a small river. He smiled at how happy she was wishing that he could be like that again.

Octavia had started to pull off her clothes leaving her in a small top and just a pair of black panties. Jasper and Monty were almost drooling at the sight of the dark haired beauty.

"Now that is game." Jasper said to Monty in a trance like state.

"Wait what are you doing!" Clarke shouted panicking at the danger that Octavia could be getting herself into. As she shouted Octavia looked back at her smiled and jumped in. Everyone rushed to end of the rock in which she had just jumped off to try and make sure she was safe and in no danger.

"Octavia what are you doing no one can swim!" Jasper panicked as that was one of the few things Humans could not do anymore.

"No but we can stand." Octavia said as she stood up in the water with what Naruto described as a a beautiful smile. As she said this they all began to strip off their clothes with small protest from Clarke. They were all almost about to jump in when something Jasper's eye.

"Octavia get out the water now! Get to the bank!" He called out starting to panic. Everyone looked up at the water to see something large swimming straight at Octavia. Once they realized the danger she was in she began rushing to the bank trying to get away. However the creature managed to grab hold of her leg and start dragging her around the river. Her agonizing screams were making everyone panic. Water was being splashed everywhere as she struggled to get free.

"Push the rocks in to distract it!" Clarke ordered as the rest of the group pushed in a rock momentarily distracting the creature. This gave Octavia chance to get free. Jasper had decided to be the brave one and jump in to save her however the creature was not as distracted as they thought. It came charging and was almost about to bite onto Octavia again. However before it managed to bite, Naruto jumped into the water.

He put his arm in between the creature's jaw closed around his arm he grunted in pain. As blood began to seep out of his arm. While the creature was on his arm he began punching the thing in the face. Blood was now coming out of both fighters. However the creature opened one of his eyes giving Naruto an opening. He punched it straight in the eyed making the creature's jaw unleash his arm. As it swam away Naruto made his way back to the bank where Octavia and Jasper were lying with Clarke bandaging Octavia's leg.

As the others saw him they looked up at him and their worried faces broke into smiles as he came back to them. He ripped off part of his shirt and wrapped it around his bite. Once Octavia had hugged Jasper in thanks for his part of the rescue she stood up an pulled Naruto into a hug mumbling to herself repeating thanks over and over again. Naruto just stood there and hugged her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"I ams so bragging about this later." Naruto simply said.

Later that day they group had decided to make camp and were fast asleep on the ground only three of them were awake. Finn and Clarke had been talking for awhile they looked at the glowing tree. Naruto had just been sat against a tree thinking over the days events and about what they Earth was going to bring them in the future.

"How come your awake?" A voice asked. Naruto turned to see it was Octavia who was now seated against the tree.

"I just could not sleep." He replied.

"Thank you for today I do not think I would still be here if it were not for you. You stopped the Snake thing from getting me again." She said as she cuddled up against Naruto.

"Your welcome its not everyday i get to rescue a beautiful girl and battle a giant snake." He said making her chuckle at his words.

"What were you actually charged with all i know is it has something to do with you destroying part of the ark down." As she said this she instantly regretted it as his smile went and his eyes went slightly misty.

"Its a long story. Whatever people tell you will probably be wrong as the council lied. They have made it seem like i was in the wrong when it was them." He said as he did not trust her entirely at the moment.

"Oh okay then" She said slightly downcast at him not telling her. However she vowed to herself to find out and with that she went to sleep on his chest with him soon following.

The next morning the six delinquents went back to the river as they needed to get across it. They had found a long piece of vine that they were going to use to swing over the river. Finn and Jasper were stood up on a higher rock getting ready for their turn in swinging over the river. The rest of them had been cheering for Finn to swing over when Jasper convinced Finn to let him go first in an attempt to impress Octavia.

He had made the swing with everyone cheering for him. This had been the first time in his life he felt some sort of popularity. He was proud of himself for his accomplishment. He was jumping around cheering when he found the sign. Jasper dusted it off and was shocked at what it said. It showed them they were nearly at there destination.

He held the sign up for the other five to see.

"We found it Mount Weather!" He cheered waving it around. This made everyone cheer as their journey was nearly over.

However his moment of joy was end when the leaves rustled. One minute Jasper was stood with the sign. The next he was slumped against a tree with a spear in his gut. He just stared at it barely hearing the screams from his friends as just bled on the floor.

On the other side of the bank the others were trying to take cover when another spear was thrown. It was heading straight for Octavia when Naruto took the spear in his shoulder. The blow forced him down onto one knee as the pain made him grunt in pain over the slightest movement. Octavia in her panic grabbed hold of Naruto and pulled him into cover with her.

"We are not alone." Those four word Clarke spoke summed up what everyone was thinking.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while but Here it is! I still need a Beta if anyone is interested i hope that this chapter is good if not please review and tell me how i can improve it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a while someone deleted my episode on the panner so it might be a bit weird and I might have missed a few bits.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the 100**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

They had been forced to leave him behind as they stumbled back to their camp. The supplies that they originally set out to look for were forgotten. They had to leave jasper behind which disheartened them even more. Octavia was being supported by Monty and Clarke as she was dragged through to the camp Naruto was being supported by Finn with part of his top ripped off and wrapped around his shoulder.

As they neared the camp many of the other delinquents spotted them they began shouting. The shouting attracted Bellamy who rushed out to see if his sister was okay. As he saw the condition she was currently in he rushed to her side pushing Monty out of the way.

"Octavia are you okay?" He Questioned his voice etched with worry as he began inspecting her wounds.

"Yes I'm fine its only a scratch nothing compared to Naruto or Jasper." She said her tone was full of sadness.

"What the hell happened out there and where is Jasper then?" He fired out his questions.

"There are more people on the ground." Clarke interrupted. This statement made many peoples eyes widen with shock at the implications. "People survived the radiation and are living here. They already got Jasper and they nearly got Naruto." Clarke said which made many people look at the blood soaked Naruto.

"You know pulling a spear out of your shoulder is a real bitch." Naruto said making eyes widen further.

"We are going to find Jasper right?" Monty asked making people looked at him. He wanted to go out and find his best friend who he had known his entire life.

"Yes We are we just need a few things." Clarke said to him as she went away to talk to Wells.

"Bellamy I am fine" Octavia said as she batted away his hands. " Naruto made sure I was fine." This caused Bellamy to look towards the injured teenager near them. H e was shocked at what he saw as Naruto seemed to be perfectly fine.

" Well then Naruto I thank you for making sure my sister was safe." Bellamy said to the blonde.

" Your welcome I can not just let her die." He waved the apology off.

"Monty!" Clarke's voice sounded out over the camp as she neared the group. " your good at engineering right?"

" Yeah I am." he replied.

"Well why don't you try and use the bracelets and the communications relay of the landing pod to contact the ark. That way they will know we are alright."

"Why should we do that we can live peacefully on our own down here and none of the older generation can screw it up for us. The council will just come down here and corrupt this place too." Bellamy argued trying to persuade the little resistance he had to being leader over the 100

"We are going to need the rest of the ark if we want to survive who knows what else is out there, but first I am going to go find Jasper and your coming with me." Clarke said her eyes locked on Bellamy.

"Why do you think I would come with you?" He questioned.

"First of all you are going because you have a gun and you can not afford to look bad now can you almighty leader of the civilisation of the prison kids!" Exclaimed Naruto his arms wide as he indicated to the rest of the camp.

"Fine Murphy get your stuff ready your coming with us." Bellamy said as he looked at his right hand man. Wes was already going as he had convinced her earlier.

"I am coming to" Monty shouted out.

"No Monty you stay and work on the communications relay that is where the help is going to come from." Clarke reasoned.

"Well I am not going." Finn said as he sat on a log with his arms behind his head. This shocked everyone.

" What do you mean you aren't going?" Monty asked grief etched onto his face.

" Exactly what I said I am not going out there to be killed by who knows what." Finn explained.

"You disgust me. Jasper looked up to you and you are meant to be his friend and you are just going to leave him out there to die?" Monty ranted at Finn and then walked off to get to work. As he walked off Jasper's rescue party also left with Bellamy saying bye to Octavia.

"Atom make sure no one touches her." Bellamy said to another of his foot soldiers.

"Those who break the rules are scum, those who leave their friends are worse than scum." Naruto wisely said to Finn as he walked up to Octavia and gave her a goodbye hug and told her to be careful before rushing to catch up to the rescue party.

Finn just stood there mulling over the words Naruto had just said to him. He really did not want to risk going out into the wild and possibly dying for a kid he knew for a short amount of time. Then again Naruto had gone to help look and Naruto had not had any friends in years.

With that he ran after the group.

"Thought you were not coming." Naruto said as he saw his old friend again.

" I can not just leave you guys can I. You are bound to fail and besides Naruto's tracking skills are probably gone with the amount of time he spent locked up having nothing to do apart from masturbate."

"I did not just masturbate" Naruto deadpanned.

"So you are not denying it" Finn joked back. deciding to end the conversation Clarke decided to speak up.

"Okay I think we should split up." She said " Me, Finn and Naruto will go this way and you three go that way." She said pointing in two directions. Wes looked like he was going to complain when he was silenced by Clarke's glare.

With that the two groups split off Naruto was walking a few metres behind Finn and Clarke. He could tell they were becoming extremely close and did not want to disturb the budding relationship. They had been walking for a while when they had come across a small pond. Finn ran to the edge and checked the water before he began to strip and jumped in.

"Come on Clarke get in!" He shouted to her.

"What are you doing we have not got a lot of time we need to find Jasper!" She exclaimed anxious to get moving again to find her friend.

"Come on we have been walking for ages, we deserve a little break." This convinced her and she soon joined him. Naruto just laid down on a flat rock and let the sun flow onto his face. It felt good to be free but it felt better to be free with sun on his face. He had dreamt of this and his dreams had finally been met and he just wondered what was his purpose now. He had nothing to do. No one was left for him. He had no cause to fight for.

The thoughts were getting to him as he sat there on his own he looked to Finn and Clarke and saw how happy they were messing around in the water and he knew he needed to protect this kind of happiness. He decided that he was not going to let the council corrupt this place but he wanted everyone to experience this kind of joy.

Meanwhile Finn and Clarke were talking.

"So how do you know Naruto?" Clarke asked Finn.

" I knew him when he lived at the orphanage. We were like brothers. we played together. Went school together took the same lessons and courses. We got into fights, played pranks and everything brothers do. That was until he went on his personal crusade anyway. How did you know him?" He asked.

" My Father knew his I think he was doing him a favour by making sure his son was fine. We were close when we were children" Her voice etched with sadness over the past. " What do you think of what he did anyway?"

"He is a hero to me." Finn said with pride. " Many people who were in the lower class thought he was that is only the adults though. The younger generation do not know what actually drove Naruto to do what he did. They only saw the crime and not the reason. The council mad sure no one apart from the adults knew his motives as they all saw him as a hero."

" I thought he was a monster. I could not believe what he did and how he could do it." She said looking at the floor with guilt over her words. " I was ashamed he was my friend. That was until my dad showed me the discovery and told me Naruto's reasons for his crimes. I felt so ashamed of myself. I tried to make things right but Naruto was put into isolation."

The two fell into a awkward silence over the conversation.

" Hey look at this!" Finn called to the other two. When they arrived and saw what he was looking at they were shocked. It was fresh blood.

"JASPER" They said in unison.

* * *

Once they found Bellamy, Wells and Murphy they began to follow the trail of blood that was left behind.

" How can you tell this is the definite way?" Bellamy whined.

"Its Earth tracking skills." Wells explained. " High level skills at that" He carried on as he observed Naruto and Finn using the knowledge they learnt to follow the trail. They carried on following what they believed to be the trail for a while longer.

"Jasper!" Clarke exclaimed as they saw the beaten body of Jasper tied to a tree.

"This looks like some kind of sacrifice" Naruto said to the others who were now on guard. Bellamy went for his gun but it was gone he turned to see Wells had it.

The grass began to make sound as its overgrown length began to move. Whatever it was it began to come closer at a fast pace. A black blur jumped straight out of the grass at Bellamy. shots rang out as Wells shot at the beast. He missed on a number of shots but ultimately the beast was brought down. However a the grass was still making noises indicating there was another beast.

This one was heading straight at Clarke Wells turned the gun at the second beast and fired but the a click resounded through the clearing. The clip was empty. Clarke began to panic as the black being jumped straight at her. she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come. A howl of pain was heard and she opened her eyes to see what happened. Naruto was stood in front of her, his arm outstretched, his hand in a fist.

" Oh my god did you see that I punched it in the fucking eye!" Naruto cheered as he punched the air. " It was like 'grrr' and I was like pow. I am so fucking awesome." He carried on cheering as the rest of the group just stared at him in shock.

"Well that was fun." Clarke said " But we need to get Jasper down." She told them. Wells and Naruto got jasper down while Bellamy and Murphy picked up the dead panther.

The trek back to camp was long. It took them a while because they had the two bodies to carry. however once they neared camp. Other delinquents rushed out to help them.

"Who is ready to eat!" Bellamy shouted and was awarded with cheers.

Later that night the panther had been stripped and cooked. Jasper was put into a makeshift bed to recover. Bellamy was now trading food for removal of bracelets

Naruto had greeted Octavia upon his return but was however disappointed to se that she now had some kind of relationship with Bellamy's friend Atom. He had left quickly once he spotted the relationship earning a frown from Octavia.

Clarke was sat next to Finn as they both stared at the food. Naruto was laying down near them.

" You want food"" Finn asked as he saw he look of hunger as she eyed the food. Not even waiting for a reply he stood up and went over to the where the food was being given out as he reached for the meat Murphy had grabbed his hand.

"What you think you do not play by the same rules as everyone else?" He questioned his eyes narrowed and his eyebrow raised.

" I thought their were no rules?" Finn replied without missing a beat as he took a jab at Murphy's previous speech earlier that day. With that Finn grabbed two sticks with meat on and went back to Clarke. Another delinquent who saw this grabbed a stick himself. Air rushed past his head as he felt something over his shoulder. He carefully looked to see Naruto holding Bellamy's fist which was inches away from his face.

"Now that was not very nice" Naruto said. "Anyone who wants food take it or do you want me to punch you like I did the other panther" Naruto questioned with a small smirk of amusement as he looked at Bellamy's scared eyes. As Naruto said this the rest of the 100 converged on the food.

Bellamy had left in a huff muttering something about dealing with his sister and her new boyfriend. This shocked Naruto greatly and a frown marred his features as he pictured Octavia with another boy however the thoughts soon left his head as people began thanking him and patting him on the back.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading so was it good? any suggestion? make sure you review!**

f


End file.
